


Pregnant Desires

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [19]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Complimenting, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, It's Vision's baby, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Moaning, Moving On, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha adopts the baby, Naughtiness, Panties, Panty Kink, Past Wanda Maximoff/Vision - Freeform, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Natasha Romanov, Scissoring, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, She is not, Sleepy Cuddles, Stay at home wanda, Superheroes, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vision is dead, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda survives Infinity War, Wanda thinks she's a whore, WidowWitch, Yuri, pregnant Wanda, sexual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Wanda comes back after Thanos' snap, but Vision does not. After finding out she's pregnant, Wanda falls into despair. However, there's one person who can cheer her up and make her feel like a goddess at the same time.





	Pregnant Desires

**Author's Note:**

> It's the eve of my 22nd birthday! So much has happened in this past year, I can't believe it.  
> My world has been changed immensely by so many things: just a few are getting dental surgery, the lost of my best friend and writing partner due to an argument, being depressed and suicidal for months, delaying graduation for my thesis, requiring immediate surgery after a lung collapse, and getting into graduate school.  
> It was originally too painful at first when I lost my writing partner. You can see in my previous works that there were huge gaps of time between uploads. A lot has changed, and I'm beginning to write once again. I'm feeling more positive, excited, and confident, and my lovely readers and commenters are people I want to thank for helping me get there.
> 
> Let's hold out for an amazing new year! <3 Love you guys!  
> Leave me lots of comments and kudos, I look forward to reading all of them :D

It had been ten weeks that Wanda had lost Vision. The pain overwhelmed her at first, because she found out that she was pregnant with his child. Reality caught her by surprise as she rematerialized soon after Thanos destroyed her lover. She wished that she died as well.

But then Natasha came to fill the void of parenthood. She said that she would be the baby's other parent and it overjoyed Wanda.

After being four months pregnant, Wanda and Natasha became intimate with each other. Wanda waited for Natasha to finish with the Avengers, who was practicing to end Thanos, every day. She cooked for her and then followed Natasha upstairs to initiate sex.

Wanda laid on the bed first , her legs falling wide open and her stomach size become more prevalent. She stayed still with a smile as Natasha naughtily climbed over her. 

Natasha smirked and danced her hips on Wanda’s panties, “You’re so adorable and sexy, darling.”

Wanda pouted a little and voiced, “I-I won’t be once I start looking huge…”

Natasha rolled her eyes, and told he “You’ll always be beautiful, Wanda.”

Wanda pulled her skirt out of the way and said factually, “You won't me when I’m in labor, yelling at you.” 

Natasha nodded and smiled softly, “True, you’ve never yelled at me before… but that won’t mean you aren’t beautiful.”

Wanda relaxed into the bed and moaned truthfully, “I’m just so ready...and tense…for your body.” 

Natasha asked her, “Do you want me to give you a little massage?”

Wanda pouted, “I do...but...I’m...actually feeling tense and wet...down here…” She shifted and rolled the rest of her skirt down and off of her ankles. The lower portion of the parties were moistening slowly. Wanda’s little clitoris was hard, leaving another little mound in her modest panties.

Natasha smirked and teased her, “Oh, so you want me to massage you down there?” Wanda blushed heavily but nodded and moved her legs further apart, submitting to whatever Natasha wanted to do. Natasha chuckled and lowered her hand between Wanda’s legs, slowly rubbing her inner thighs below where her baby bump lowered. Wanda hummed happily, shuffling and grinding up to the air so that Natasha could get closer to her needy lady parts. 

Natasha scolded her partner playfully, “Nuh uh~ you have to wait. You know that massages take time.”

Wanda whined, “But Natasha…!” 

Natasha smiled sweetly and told her in a motherly tone, “ Just be patient and I will get to it slowly.” Wanda lay back down and closed her eyes again, waiting for her lover to move. Natasha slowly crept her hand up, massaging her warm thighs lightly before just barely touching Wanda’s underwear where they were getting damp. Wanda moved her hips again so that Natasha would touch her more closely. Natasha chuckled again before slipping her hand into her lover’s underwear and applying pressure to her genitals. 

Wanda moaned softly and merrily , “Oh...oh...my, yes...mmm… oh yes…” Natasha kissed up and down Wanda’s tan neck as she moved her hand in slow circular motions around the witch’s sensitive bud.

Wanda panted and arched up desperately, "Yes...oh...oh my...more...please, MORE!" Natasha happily complied by slowly pumping her other fingers into Wanda’s wet pussy. Wanda arched back and bucked her hips rough while blushing and moaning.

Natasha chuckled once again, “You are so cute.”

Wanda panted and grunted, “N-Ngh...I...I’m horny...not...cute…” 

Natasha nipped at Wanda’s bottom lip and continued to pump her fingers deeper and scissor her, “Yes, you are.” 

Wanda panted and moaned out, “Oh...oh yes! Oh...yes...yes....yes!” Natasha smiled before kissing Wanda to quiet her sexual sounds.

Wanda blushed and asked as Natasha fingerfucked her dripping womanhood, “U-Um...ngh...oh...Natasha...d-does...oh...liking….ngh...lots of sex...and getting pregnant….make me...oh...a...a...ah...whore…?” 

Natasha leaned back slightly and whispered, “No, Wanda. I’m not paying you for sex and you're not cheating anymore. You aren’t a whore.” 

Wanda blushed, “O-Oooo-Oooh...I'm...happy.  
”  
Natasha kissed up and down Wanda’s neck and collarbone, whispering in her ears, “You are my future wife…”

Wanda asked her again, “A-Are...you sure...oh ooooh..I’m...ngh...not a ...whore-aaaah!!” 

Natasha said while shemoved her fingers to fist her gently, which Wanda liked, “No darling, you are not a whore. You are my beautiful bride.”

Wanda smiled as Natasha began filling her, “I’m glad….ohmygoshyes...OOOH YES!” Natasha smirked and pushed her hand inside of her and moving faster. Wanda bucked her hips to get more sensation as she was overfilled. 

As Natasha fucked Wanda with her hand. she asked, “How’s my massage?”

Wanda told her as she gother voice composed, “A-A-Amazing…” After a little longer of messing inside of Wanda’s pussy, Natasha helped Wanda ride out her climax before cuddling her closely. Wanda breathed deeply after she came, smiling as she cuddled her lover.

Natasha asked her, “Are you feeling okay?”

Wanda nodded, “I-I’m...happy...but...thinking…”

Natasha ran her fingers through Wanda’s hair and asked her, “About?”

Wanda said softly, “...being...a ...a whore…” 

Natasha looked Wanda in the eyes and asked seriously, “Why would you ever think you are a whore?”

Wanda admitted, “...because...because I'm 

Natasha sighed and asked, “You know you aren’t though, right?”

Wanda turned red and said, “...I don’t...I was worried… that the others...talk about me binding my back.”

Natasha kissed Wanda’s forehead, “Don’t listen to anyone. A whore is paid and has sex as a job. I don’t pay you to love me, we chose each other. A slut sleeps with a lot of people and you only sleep with me every night.”

Wanda said, “But...we...we have sex a lot…” 

Natasha nodded and said, “Together, alone. No one else can have you. Even if you loved Vision, I love you and you love me too; it isn’t meaningless sex. It’s love.”

Wanda smiled, “That makes me feel better…” 

Natasha snuggled closer and yawned, “We are in love and if anyone says otherwise will no longer be an issue when I’m with you.”

Wanda smiled, “mmm… and thanks..for the...massage…” 

Natasha closed her eyes and chuckled, “Anytime, sweetie.”

Wanda yawned and demanded, “Cuddle me.” 

Natasha smiled and gently cuddled Wanda from behind, spooning her. “You make the best cuddle buddy.” 

Natasha laughed and said, “Well you are quite a good fuck buddy and lover.”

Wanda giggled and blushed, “I love talking dirty to you. Vision didn't seem to understand dirty talk.” 

Natasha grinned, “I think it’s sexy the way you moan my name when I touch you.”

Wanda added in, “I like it when you moan when we're riding each other.

Natasha smiled and added, “I can’t help moaning when you feel and taste so good.”

Wanda blushed and said, “Thats because you make...everything feel good…”

Natasha smiled, “You make me feel hot every time I see your face.”

Wanda smiled sheepishly, “I...love you...so much…” 

Natasha kissed Wanda’s ear lightly and whispered, “I love you too, my wife to be.”


End file.
